User talk:PyroGothNerd
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Pie in the sky page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 01:00, July 21, 2014 (UTC) No problem No problem. I've been on wikia for many years and I usually help out on entertainment wikis so if you need any images or some other form of aid I'd be glad to help if my schedule permits it. -The Forgotten Beast (talk) 20:35, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Infobox Template If you'd like me to make an official infobox template for the wiki I'd be happy to oblige. Here are some of the templates I've made or redesigned on other wikis: http://toriko.wikia.com/wiki/Template%3ACharacter_info_box, http://teentitans.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Character_Infobox, http://starfywiki.org/wiki/Template:Characters. -The Forgotten Beast (talk) 19:42, August 22, 2014 (UTC) :What do you think? http://evilconcarne.wikia.com/wiki/Hector_Con_Carne Any changes you'd like me to make just let me know. -The Forgotten Beast (talk) 15:36, August 24, 2014 (UTC) ::No prob. Anything else template-related you need let me know. -The Forgotten Beast (talk) 14:11, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 04:41, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Of course I'll get right on it and congratulations on dominating the wiki. Hector would be proud ha ha.-The Forgotten Beast (talk) 17:05, September 3, 2014 (UTC) :By the way would you like me to contact Joeplay and have him make us a new background and logo or would you like to keep the current ones? -The Forgotten Beast (talk) 17:14, September 3, 2014 (UTC) ::I mentioned him when you first said that you were adopting the wiki. Joeplay is a maker of logos and backgrounds and is also part of Wikia's staff and can greatly improve wikis. If you want to contact him for a new logo or background then let me know. -The Forgotten Beast (talk) 12:28, September 4, 2014 (UTC)